My Rostock Girl
by san.angie
Summary: Brittany is a girl from Germany that Santana knew from Facebook. Santana like her so much and really want to getting know her. And things began to change when Santana meet her. Warning g!p Santana!


**Chapter 1 : Please replying me back**

"Mom, can't we go somewhere this summer? I mean when were the last time we all went to vacation?" Santana asks annoyingly to her mom who is cooking dinner for them.

Santana was helping her mother with setting up the table, "Sweetie, you know that I'll be busy this summer. So why don't you go spends your whole summer with your siblings or the Fabrays." Her mother, Maribel finished cooking and serve the foods on the table. "And furthermore, it's still October. Which means that summer is still 8 months away." Her mother continues.

"But mom, we barely have time together now. You and daddy always been busy and always gone to works almost every holidays." Santana stared down at her hands and some tears begin to fall. Maribel see that, and appear in front of her to hug her daughter.

"Santana, I'm sorry. Me and your dad are working for your siblings' and your lives . You'd understand that when you're a bit older. But, I promise you that I'll try to spend this summer with you guys so we can have some family time." Maribel says and wipes off the tears. Santana raised her head up and nod.

"Okay, I'll talk to you father later. Now, go tell everyone dinner is ready." Santana smiled and head to living room to calls her father and her siblings to eats dinner together.

 **Santana's POV**

I walked through the hallway of my school to reaching my locker place. I sees my best friend, Quinn Fabray. She was talking to a boy, I guess that maybe just a boy that Quinn played with. Don't get me wrong, Quinn is beautiful and so popular, aside of me of course. Yeah we are on the cheerleading squad, so that makes us so popular at this school. Anyway, Quinn was never had a serious relationship. Or may I say, Quinn is kind of a playgirl. I'm different from Quinn though, well yeah there's a lot of boy who had been asking her to go out with them. But, I always rejects them. The reason is because I've never or will never interested of dating boy, I mean they are disgusting. Have hairy bodies, and smelly bodies makes my skin crawl if I thought about it. So yeah, I'm a lesbian and also blessed with boys' appendage. But I'm still a virgin though. And everyone in this school already knows about it, even almost every girl threw themselves to sleep with me. But still I reject them, because I'm not really fond of that things.

Anyway, enough about myself. I saw that Quinn was talked with an anger expression all over her face whilst the boy just stand there and staring at Quinn with a smirk written on his lips. Worrying about Quinn would make a scene, I'm appearing in front of them. "What's up Q?" I asks and looked at the boy. I guess, he is a football player

"This boy was forcing me to go out on a date with him. You know he's been bargained me for weeks but I kept saying no. And this morning when I was standing at my locker, he was practically grabs my ass." Quinn looks so angry now, I almost can see fire on her eyes. But this guy is a dick really. How dare he for grabs my best friend's butt in public.

"Listen you jackass! If you do what you did again, I'm gonna cut your dick and give it to a dog without any hesitation in my head. Now head back to where you came before I'm doing what I just said." I give him a sternly look. I think he's scared of me, so that's why he smirks faded and he turns his body to walks away from our sight.

"Good one badass. Thank you by the way."Quinn give me her best smirk.

"Not a problem sweetheart, so let's go to class?" I asked her, because our first class is Science so I'll go with her. After Quinn give her answer by nodding her head, we walked together through the hallway to reach our first class.

At lunch, me, Quinn, Puck, and other popular guys is seating together. As always, I finished my meal first before them. So I played my iphone and check on my Facebook account. Just like what I expected, 90 friends request. Honestly, I don't know why they all were send me friend request. I mean I'm using Taylor Swift's pic as my profile picture. Or maybe they just know that I'm hot actually because of my name? I don't care anyway. So, I looked at their profile picture, and I'm only confirming people who I knew or I think they're hot.

Then when I check "People you may know", I saw a beautiful blonde girl. Her name was Brittany Pierce. And she also so hot as fuck, oh my God I'm fucking droll by look at her picture. Then I send her friend request immediately, after it I stalk her prolife. I sees that she's not living in America. And it's written that she's from Germany, and that her hometown is Rostock. I don't even know where is it? The only place from Germany that I know is Berlin. And also I think, maybe she is the same age as me.

I continued to stalk her, sees her photos and things. And I have this feeling like I've never felt this before. It's like I really want to meet her, and talk to her, and if I can maybe start something with her. Woah . . wait I'm thinking too much right now.

I continues to stalk until Puck, my other best friend talks to me.

"Jeez, San. You've been stare at your phone too long." Puck teased me and I glare at him playfully in return.

"Yeah San, what are you doing anyway?" This time, Quinn's turn to asks me. I shake my head and said, "Nothing". I put my phone back to my pocket and focus to my friends now. "So what would you guys do on Christmas holiday?" I asked.

"Well maybe I'll go visit my cousins in Belgia." Dave respond.

"I'll go visit my grandma, It's been so long since I visited her." Puck shrugged. And we lets out chuckles. Puck frowns, "What's wrong?"

"You're so softy Puckie." Quinn teases him and laugh at him. Puck rolls his eyes and said 'whatever'.

"So San, do you have any plans?" Finn asked me.

"Well maybe no, because my mom been busier than before and my dad also the same." I sighs.

"No need to be worry, I'm not going anywhere." Quinn smiled at me and patted my back, and I give her my 'thank you' smile.

Minutes later, the bell starting to ring and that means lunch time is over. So we says our goodbye to each other and goes to separate ways. I make my way to my next class, which is Math. After took a seat, and because the teacher hasn't appears yet so I'm checking my Facebook once again. I sigh disappointedly because there's not any new notifications, which mean she's not accepting my request yet. I started to think that maybe she wouldn't accept it, because she thinks that I'm a weirdo girl or perhaps a crazy fan girl. My thoughts were cut off by my Math teacher's voice. I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag, and keep my focus on the lesson.

After school ends, I go to the field for the cheerleaders practice. I got a text from Quinn, she told me to go there first without her, because her English teacher need to talk with her. When I reached the field, I go to the bleachers and sit there, while played my phone again. And what's surprise me is she confirmed my request! I'm really want to squealing right now, but I know people would look at me like I'm crazy. So instead of squealing, I'm pretty sure that i have a megawatt smile on my lips right now. I don't know what makes me so happy, but this girl was so beautiful and I've never seen someone like her before.

Then suddenly, Quinn comes out of somewhere. "What's with that smile Lopez?" Quinn asked with a signature smirk. I shake my head, "Nothing, so what were you doing?" I asked not wanting her to know about this.

She sighed and took a seat beside me, "I was just got some credit to do from my teacher". I nod my head, and open my mouth to make a small conversation but I was cutting off my Sue's voice.

"Lopez and Fabray, you two better come here! Don't make me do something you'll regret!" Sue yelled at us. I roll my eyes, and I saw Quinn did it too. Not wanting to get any problem, we both walked to the field and started our routine.

After practice, as always I go home and showered. After it I do my homeworks, and go downstairs to have dinner with my family.

"How's school today sweetheart?" my father asking me.

"Boring as usual, Papi" I answered. Papi just shake his head and give me his best smile, "Well, be patient mija. Just a few months left, and you will go out of this stupid town and follow you dream." My papi coos. I smile at him, "So mom, have you tell papi yet?" I asked.

My mom rolled her eyes but smile at me, " Yes, I've told him."

"Tell Papi what?" my old brother, Mychal asked me. "Santana asked her for a vacation for this summer." Papi respond.

"Well, that's right. I want some family time, and we didn't have any for quite a long time." This time my younger sister, Nickayla said. Mami and Papi smiles.

"Well, we'll try our best kids."

Time flies faster, and now it's Thanksgiving. Mami invited the Fabrays to celebrating Thanksgiving together. Me and Nickayla are helping Mami with organized the table, whilst Papi still at work and Mychal is out with his friend.

"So Santana, any girl catch your eyes?" My mami asked me. Nickayla just let out a giggle and says, "Who wants to be with a girl like her? She's a bitch."

"Fuck you!" I glared at her. "Girls language." Mami warned us. "So? Any girls?" Mami continues.

I roll my eyes, "No mami, girls at school are nothing but bitches. Well except Quinn obviously."

"Are you saying that I'm a bitch too?" Nickayla asks me angrily. I just shrugged my shoulder as my answer.

"Enough girls! Now help me with put these foods on the table."

Minutes later, Papi is coming home and Mychal is also back. We are waiting for the Fabrays in the Living room. We told stories about what happened today, and other things until the doorbell rings. After welcoming the Fabrays, we all goes straight to dining room and eat the foods. After eating, we spends the time with each other in the backyard. At midnight, we say our goodbyes to the Fabrays and go to our room.

After changes into my pajama, I laid myself on top of my king size bed. I played my phone and checked my Facebook. There's 23 messages from people that I don't know at all, probably just some shits like 'I like your profile picture' or maybe 'You are so hot'. So I just ignored it all, because that's all don't make no sense to me. I sees the news feed and I saw that Brittany have updated her profile picture 6 minutes ago.

On that picture she wore a yellow sundress and posed with a friend. Her smile showing her perfect teeth and make her so beautiful. Not just that, her blonde hair shined because hit by the light of sun. I give her a like, and I was the first likers. I encourage myself to messaged Brittany.

 **Santana Lopez : Hi, I just want to tell you that your profile picture is really cute.**

After re-reading her text, I thinks that's a little bit lame. But I really hoped that Brittany would replying back. After waited for 5 minutes, she gets a response from the blonde girl.

 **Brittany Pierce : Danke :).**

I squealed because seeing her simple respond, I don't why am I acting like a crazy fan girl right now. Not wasting anytime I reply back.

 **Santana Lopez : Do you understand me? I mean you're a German, and not every German can speaking or understanding English correctly.**

Satisfied with what I just send, I go to my bathroom and brushing my teeth. When I finished, I go back lay in my bed and checked my phone. She has replied it 2 minutes ago.

 **Brittany Pierce : a little bit.**

Damn, short reply. If she's just another girl, I'd probably just read her message and never send one again. But something tell me to text her and keep talking to her, it's like they don't want me to give up yet

 **Santana Lopez : So, I don't really know how to speaking deutsch but I want to get to know you.**

I know it sounds silly, and I've never felt so silly like what I felt right now.

 **Brittany Pierce : Was?**

 **Santana Lopez : I said I want to get know you, I hope you know what I mean.**

 **Brittany Pierce : What is your name?**

Great, now she gets what I want.

 **Santana Lopez : My full name is Santana Marie Lopez. What's yours?**

 **Brittany Pierce : I Brittany Susan Pierce.**

 **Brittany Pierce: Where you from?**

 **Santana Lopez : Lima, Ohio. And you?**

I know that I've known where she's lived, but I just want to make some conversation with her.

 **Brittany Pierce : Rostock, Germany.**

 **Santana Lopez : You're really pretty, and I've never seen a pretty girl like you before.**

I know that I crossed my line now, and this is not me. I usually don't do pick-up lines or anything that sounds cheesy.

But unfortunately, she doesn't reply me back. It's been over 30 minutes and I don't get any reply from her. Maybe I freaked her out? Or maybe she doesn't like girls?. Oh God, please I don't want to make her feels like I'm some creepy lesbian. Because it's late, I mean really really late, I decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

The next few days, I don't get any messages from her. I don't even messages her, I just kept give her likes when she updated things. And minutes ago, I just texted her to say hi.

 **Brittany Pierce : Hey.**

 **Santana Lopez : Why don't you replied my message days ago?**

 **Brittany Pierce : Sorry.**

 **Santana Lopez : It's okay :)**

Again, she doesn't reply. Ugh, I have no other way but keep messaging her.

 **Santana Lopez : Why don't you reply?**

Still doesn't reply

 **Santana Lopez : Is anyone there?**

 **Santana Lopez : Hello Britty ?**

 **Brittany Pierce : Kennt man sich ?**

Okay, I definitely don't know what it is. I translated it on Google and get an answer, it means ' Do we know each other?'. So after knowing what mean it is, I reply her message.

 **Santana Lopez : No, I guess. But I'm hoping for us to getting know each other ;).**

 **Brittany Pierce : ?**

What does she mean by '?' ?

 **Santana Lopez : You don't really know how to speak English right?**

 **Brittany Pierce : Nein**

When I translated again, 'Nein' means 'No'. And I'm searching for a few words on Google Translated.

 **Santana Lopez : Dich schoen. Kennen wir uns?**

I said 'You're beautiful, can we introduced to each other?'

 **Brittany Pierce : Nein**

NO?! No one's never ever have rejected me before.

 **Santana Lopez : Why not?! No one's never have rejected me before.**

And then, she doesn't reply. Just like that, she ignore me again. Ugh! This is so frustrating, but I'm not going to give up so easily, this girl makes me so crazy for her. And I think she's a special ones, so I don't want to let this away. I'M GOING TO GET HER!

 **New story again!:). I'm still not really good with English, but I'm trying. Sorry for glammar mistakes. And by the way, this story is real, well sort of :D. But this is from my experience. Anyway review please, and see you next time ;).**


End file.
